


兔赤 / Vertigo

by allabttenenbaum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allabttenenbaum/pseuds/allabttenenbaum
Summary: 一个吻抵一碗迷魂汤。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	兔赤 / Vertigo

这是赤苇京治第四次在做爱途中睡着。  
赤苇京治头一回在性事中睡过去时，不到二十分钟便猛然惊醒过来。他悄悄睁开眼，看见枕边人正撑着脑袋盯着自己，心里咯噔一下，被某种心虚支配，于是马上闭起眼睛。还赤裸着上身的木兔前辈眉头皱起，嘴撅得老高，一副预备闹别扭的模样。看起来也不像是生气的样子。毕竟木兔前辈从不生气，这是木兔光太郎的神奇生态之一，他只会因为这样那样难以理解的事情觉得新奇而不可思议。对于木兔前辈来说，世界上仿佛不存在无法通达之处。赤苇京治迅速想好了辩词，今天去拜访了住在山里的漫画家，偏生穿了皮鞋走了好久，返程在电车上又站了一路，晚上吃多了阿治家的饭团所以发饭晕。正准备说话，就听见木兔光太郎先开了口。  
京治，难不成，我技术真的很不错吗？  
赤苇京治心里又咯噔一下，试图跟上木兔光太郎的思路。他睁大了眼。木兔前辈在半个小时前火急火燎赶回家，马虎地洗漱完，散发着沐浴露味道的头发（木兔前辈还在浴室发出了懊恼的叫声）尚在滴水，就钻进了干燥柔软的被窝里。倚着床头看稿的赤苇京治目睹他一套动作行云流水，觉得目的明确的大型动物可爱又好笑，先是伸出一只手作喊停状，在炽热的目光下将原稿小心装进文件袋，好生放到床头柜的抽屉里，再取下眼镜，然后才郑重地扶着木兔光太郎的脸细细摩挲，安抚般吻了吻他的眉心、眼皮、鼻尖和脸颊。接下来是嘴唇。承受了轻柔的吻的人在对视的瞬间顷刻反客为主，也不知是谁给谁释出了信号，又覆上来恶狠狠地啃咬赤苇京治的下唇。  
米饭是个好东西。碳水化合物令人饱足晕眩，和木兔前辈接吻也是。一些漫长的吻，会把时间拉长，擀细，泡软发胀。木兔前辈的舌头扫过自己的上颚时，赤苇京治才意识到唾液早已沿着嘴角淌到了睡衣领上，擦是来不及了，反正第二天就是洗衣日，床单也该洗洗了。木兔前辈是真的很喜欢接吻啊，虽然这么说大有点单方面推卸责任的意思，但这确实是一件让赤苇京治觉得惊讶的事情。以为会是更直奔主题的性格，实际上能耗上十来分钟耐心地交换口水，直到脑袋里头万物天旋地转，还得在粘腻的空气里抽出一点气力毫无威胁性地捏他后颈：木兔前辈，明明还有更重要的事要做吧。  
木兔前辈不是一直都对自己很有信心吗？赤苇京治不自觉地伸手拨开木兔光太郎的刘海，头发已经干得差不多了。  
话是这么说没错。我就是在想，京治能睡过去该不会是因为太舒服了。  
啊？一般来说难道不是因为太困了吗？  
怎么说也是在那个的时候诶。  
木兔前辈，直接说SEX也是可以的。还有啊，与其说是太舒服了（确实也很舒服），倒不如说是前戏太长……  
光着身子的木兔光太郎因为害羞而飞快地捂住了赤苇京治的嘴巴。二十七岁的木兔前辈在床上还是一如既往地不擅长处理任何直线球，赤苇京治顺着他的手扣住五指，舔了舔他的手心，看眼前的人进一步红透，油然生出一种恶作剧成功的舒畅快感。

赤苇京治在沙发上醒过来的时候，抬头看向墙上的挂钟，居然睡了一个小时。木兔光太郎正仰躺在地毯上，两个人身上的运动服还没换下来，带着一身运动完出的汗，在傍晚走回来的路上被风吹透又再次打湿。早知道就先洗澡了。大概要全数赖在木兔前辈头上，一时兴起说什么好久没和京治一起打球了（“也好久没见过京治穿运动服了”），心软到底的结果就是回家一进门就在沙发上滚作一团，然后在前戏还没正式开始前昏睡过去。  
木兔前辈。赤苇京治轻轻晃他的肩膀。木兔前辈。还是没有反应，他凑近睡熟了的人耳边悄声说，光太郎，先起来洗完澡再睡。木兔光太郎还闭着眼，嘴角已经咧开，说，再叫一遍，再叫一遍我就起来。  
木兔前辈是小孩吗，快起来。赤苇京治坐回沙发上，差点因为木兔前辈露出的一排上齿也很可爱就妥协了，顿了顿，认真补充道，我还是觉得叫光太郎木兔前辈比较有意思。  
京治太狡猾了。木兔光太郎这么说着，温热的手掌贴上了赤苇京治的后颈。

木兔前辈真的很喜欢接吻，赤苇京治又忍不住想道。木兔前辈此时跪在他两腿之间，顺着喉结、下巴一路摸索到嘴唇，留下一道水渍，路线规划严谨，虔诚如圣餐前的祷告。木兔前辈的吻鲜少具有侵略性，往往是像现在这样，慢条斯理地舔舐口腔里的每一处，有时会在耳朵那里停留多一会儿，两排牙齿细细地磨着耳垂，等到他体内升起酥酥麻麻的氧意，勃起的性器不得纾解，只好贴紧对方的躯体小幅度地蹭动。这时，木兔前辈就会回到嘴唇上，再浇灌一阵细密的吻，也说不清这种温柔的折磨是故意为之还是纯粹兴趣使然，总之，让人晕眩，在未可知的空间失重飘浮。  
人在晕头转向的时候什么都做得出来。赤苇京治迷迷糊糊地抓着木兔光太郎的手要往自己宽松的运动短裤里伸，又嫌裤子实在碍事，索性起身一并脱掉了内裤。他拉着木兔光太郎坐上沙发，分开双腿跨坐在恋人身上，额头抵着他的肩膀，方便自己微微扒开后穴，好让恋人的手指进入。木兔前辈放进了两根手指。修剪得干净的指甲，指节曲起，长了茧的指腹，甬道里的动作并不剧烈，感官却无限扩张，赤苇京治舒爽得从鼻腔发出一声闷哼。  
木兔前辈在他耳边低声嘟囔，这么快就湿得一塌糊涂啊。赤苇京治很想面不改色地回应，但是因为只有在床上才能听到木兔前辈压低了的嗓音，明明愈发动情，却生怕一张嘴就是呻吟，只好一口轻咬在木兔前辈的喉结上，能感受到木兔前辈笑着说话时的震动。他说，知道了知道了。快到了，嗯？尾音狡猾上扬。  
第一次射精时，他抵着木兔前辈的上衣泄了出来。木兔前辈这时才脱去了衣服，胡乱扔在地板上，露出紧实的身体，高高翘起的阴茎前端正渗着前列腺液，他重新跨上了沙发。赤苇京治尚且存有一份清醒的认知，如果不先让木兔前辈射一次，晚上会折腾很久的。于是他扶住木兔光太郎的性器，舔了舔眼前的铃口，张嘴含住狰狞的柱身开始吞吐起来，体液的气息混杂了一丝腥味让他有些兴奋，蒸得他眼都红了，吮吸的水声在静谧的房间里发出明显的声响，头脑也昏沉，无暇顾及沙发上的毛毯一点点被后穴分泌的液体打湿。反正这里早就被弄得乱七八糟了。木兔前辈也喜欢口交，似乎是自己动手远不如湿热温软的夹击带来的快感，常常无法射精，所以很少自慰。赤苇京治在给他口交的间隙会忍不住抬头观察他的表情，和接吻时一样，木兔前辈的眼睛总是轻轻阖上，抿起两片嘴唇，少有的安静模样，看上去甚至有点苦大仇深。他知道，如果用上颚抵住铃口，木兔前辈会舒服得叫出来，很快就能射了，他现在也是这么做的。喷射出来的精液顺着下巴滴落，沿着乳首来到小腹上，被木兔前辈打着圈抹开，然后继续往下，将微张的穴口揉得湿亮。  
木兔前辈趴在身上握着他的腰缓缓捅进来的时候，赤苇京治的阴茎已经硬得生疼，可是想射却射不出来，便急得双腿颤巍巍地交叉在木兔光太郎身后，要拿脚后跟去蹭他的腰窝。等到吞下整根热得发烫的肉刃，后穴隐约开始痉挛得脚背直弓起。京治今天异常兴奋啊。木兔光太郎特地俯下身在他耳边说道，呼吸逐渐粗重。他失神地在心里抱怨，就算是事实也不必一脸爽朗地说出来吧。木兔前辈轻车熟路就找到了熟悉的角度，不忘用一旁的枕头垫高他的腰，好抵着某处反反复复又磨又碾。待后穴绞得更紧，再拉开他的双腿重重地捣进去，将托起两具身躯的沙发撞得吱呀作响。赤苇京治可没法招架这一连串有所密谋的攻击。甬道被操得没有停下过痉挛，唯有仰着脖子难以自持地喘息和吟叫，他浑身汗涔涔的，在颤栗中扶紧了木兔光太郎同样湿湿黏黏的手臂。  
然后，木兔前辈就会握住他迫切寻找些什么的手，看向他的眼神分明也意乱情迷，还是耐心地分开手指又复扣住，再烙下一些缠绵的吻。又是吻，赤苇京治晕乎乎地想，一个吻抵一碗迷魂汤。他伸手揽住了木兔光太郎的脖子，就算大脑快要缺氧，心脏超负荷运转，好想睡一觉。


End file.
